Napping Buddies-The Best Nap Ever Part 2
by danielsamuels128
Summary: For those of you who thought that fan-fiction story, "Napping Buddies-The Best Nap Ever" brought some laughs, Let's see you try not to laugh at this fan made continuation of the story.


Remember the fanfic, _The Best Nap Ever_? Well, one comment said that was like a parody of that Season 7 episode of "Friends", _The One With the Nap Partners_. That episode really had other people laughing, and this fanfic really had some giggles going too. If what was said in the comment really true, then I think this might be a good idea for a part 2 a.k.a. Continuation of that fanfic.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle arrived at the picnic. Their friends: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Starlight Glimmer were all there. It was nice that the former baddie of the gang was there too after learning a lot about friendship. They were all excited.

"This is gonna be great" Starlight said. "I've always wondered what you girls do at picnics like this".

The orange pony commented "it surely ain't calling others dogs, I'll tell you that".

The pink party pony was then on her back. "Oh come on Applejack", she said while laughing. "Could you be anymore of a bad name caller"?

The pegasus then asked "what do each of you be doing behind my back you son of a bitch"?

Everyone shot eyes at her, especially Rarity and Starlight.

"Have you ever heard anyone say anything like that?" Rarity started commenting to the viewers. "I Can't believe she would say something like this".

The princess of the group said, "let's just get on with the picnic".

Everyone else agreed.

During one of the games they played, the once mean girl gone clean said to the others "okay. I have a scenario you guys can act out. It's a stormy night, and you see a scaredy cat hiding in your bed. What would you do?"

Twilight volunteered to be the one to help the scaredy cat.

Rainbow Dash commented, "and I'll play the scaredy cat. Let's do this".

However, the second she started laying next to Twilight, "No!" Twilight said 5 times. "No way I'm letting you play the scaredy cat in my bed!"

The shy pony of the group said to Starlight, "um, is this part of the scenario we're acting out because I don't think it is".

The former baddie of the gang wasn't too sure of it. It took some time, but they were able to finish the scenario.

"It's alright sugarcube" the orange pony said to her cyan pegasus pal. "You don't have to be scared when your friends are here with you".

"Thanks", Rainbow Dash said to her. "It means a lot coming from someone like you".

They were able to finish acting out the scenario despite the shaky start.

"Okay" Starlight said. "Not what I was picturing in my mind, but great job".

The white fashionista of the group then suggested a little game of volleyball.

The game had Starlight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy on one team, thus leaving Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash on the other. Twilight chose to referee during the game. Everyone was having a fantastic time to remember. About 40 minutes after the picnic started, the gang was starting to get a little worn out.

"My goodness", the party pony commented. "That was some picnic, huh?"

Rarity looked up to her and replied "I agree. I'm getting tired just thinking about it".

The shy one suggested they pick it up tomorrow. They all agreed and said goodbye to each other. Everyone walked off except for Rainbow and Twilight.

Rainbow looked at her royal friend and said, "boy, I'll tell you Twilight. That picnic really took a lot out of me".

Twilight then asked the cyan pegasus, "and what do you think you're gonna do about it?"

"I don't know" Rainbow answered. "Maybe, I can fly back over to your place and take a little nap in your room".

Twilight asked why she, herself, would care about that.

"No reason", Rainbow answered. "Just saying, that's where I'll be".

She then flew off to Twilight's room. Twilight started to think about it, and after a few seconds, she flew off after her.

Over at Sugar Cube Corner, Starlight and Pinkie had just finished cleaning the place. The cakes who lived there told them to help close the shop early.

"Unbelievable" the mean girl gone clean said to the party pony. "Where do you find the energy to keep going?"

"It just does" Pinkie answered.

"And I thought you were super tired back at the picnic" Starlight replied. "You were panting as if the volleyball match took away your last breath".

Pinkie then commented, "okay, you laugh now. Next time we play volleyball, you're gonna be on Rainbow Dash's team".

Starlight had no idea what to say.

Back at Twilight's home, she and Rainbow were napping together in her bed again. They were really comfortable with each other there.

"Hey, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

The lavender alicorn then answered to the cyan pegasus, "thanks for helping me learn not to let being an alicorn keep me from being with you. That was a great nap."

"It sure was" Rainbow said.

"Greetings Dashie" Pinkie said, as if on cue.

Twilight and Rainbow woke up to see their friends watching them nap away.

"Dude, what in the name of Celestia are you doing?" Rainbow asked after looking at Twilight.

She then flew off looking disgusted.

Meanwhile, Twilight whispered "excuse me" as she walked out of the picture.

After giving one last look at each other, they laughed so hard, it was almost as if they were gonna pee on themselves, but they didn't mind, not care as much because of how hilarious they thought it was.

The end.


End file.
